1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power conversion circuit designed for use with an alternating current power supply connected to a load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional commercial public utility power is provided in this country as 60 hertz alternating current power from 110 to 120 volts. Commercial public utility power lines are stepped down from a higher voltage by means of transformers located on public utility power poles and in subterranean vaults. The alternating current power supply lines are wired into separate power distribution panels in each building. Each power distribution panel normally includes at least one main circuit breaker or fuse, and a series of secondary circuit breakers or fuses which are coupled in circuit to loads within the building.